Fallout Shelter: Tales From Vault 333
by QueenCelina33
Summary: Vault 333 is another one of the many experiments by Vault-Tec, led by Overseer Celina. These are some of the tales from the Vault, from the first Dwellers arriving, to love stories, to the adventures of Celina's Quest Squad. These are the tales from Vault 333. Rated T for things such as death, blood, language, and other things. Fallout Shelter, so some details may contradict canon.
1. First Day Overseer

_**Author's Note: Welcome, my friends, to one of my new stories! I will be working on this series as often as I can! This is the beginning of my series of small one, two, and three shots based off of my blog for my old Fallout Shelter vault, Vault 333! I still update the blog and such, but wanted to share my writing ideas for some shenanigans from the Vault with you all!**_

 _ **This first chapter is about the beginning of the Vault, starting on the day when Overseer Celina got her first Dwellers.**_

 _ **Note that since this is Fallout Shelter, some details may contradict the canon of Fallout.**_

* * *

Celina Varsquez' eyes snapped open, her brown orbs quickly looking around to see where she was. The room she was in had brown walls with fluorescent lights that were currently turned off. She sat up and nearly fell out of the bed she was lying in. She didn't remember where she was for a few second and panic shot through her. After those few moments, Celina calmed herself and sighed. The room had a brown and tan checkered floor, with a few lockers, some beds, a small table and a couple of chairs standing around her. She took several deep breaths to get rid of the feeling of fear that had been running through her only seconds before. She knew where she was now. The familiar surroundings told her where she was.

Celina had lived a fairly normal life, being the young age of 22, and she never thought she would be part of one of those big companies or groups like the Institute, the Minutemen, the Brotherhood of Steel, or any of those people. But one day, she got a letter. Vault-Tec had asked if she was interested in joining their company after hearing about some of her achievements in leadership and architecture. So she went to the main Vault-Tec headquarters, talked to its leader, and found employment under the company. For a while, she did menial tasks and small things around the Vault-Tec headquarters. And Celina was getting tired of it, and was about to quit her job…

Until, she was offered a high end job. Not just any job, the job of… _**Overseer of her own Vault.**_ It was a high honor that she had not expected to receive, so she happily took it. Her Vault began to be built with a simple living quarters, power plants, water treatment plant, and diner. She had been told she would live in this vault with her Dwellers. And then, after all the introductions were out of the way, she was given… her experiment? What they told her sent chills down her spine.

" _ **Your Vault's experiment is quite simple: how long can a group of humans survive in one of our Vault-Tec bunkers, and how long will it take them to start killing each other? Your job is simple: watch the Dwellers who arrive in your Vault. Make sure they create their resources, explore the wasteland, and survive. You are not allowed, under any circumstances, to tell your Dwellers the nature of the experiment, and simply tell them that they are in their new home in the ruins of our world. Should you tell any of them and we receive word of such actions, you shall be ejected from your employment under Vault-Tec. All funds will be cut from your Vault, and you and your Dwellers shall be forced to leave, or be destroyed with the Vault. Good luck, and remember: do not whisper even a word of your purpose to the Dwellers."**_

An experiment? Her Vault was an experiment by Vault-Tec?! She was very tempted to leave her employment under Vault-Tec, but with the knowledge that her vault was an experiment, she didn't know if they would let her go so easily. So, Celina decided to take it. She spent some time developing a more serious and unmoving persona to present to the Vault Dwellers she would be receiving soon. She then arrived at her Vault, and was… impressed by what they had created underground. It had a sort of homey feel to it, and she said to herself that maybe, this life wouldn't be so bad.

It had been about a week and a half since Celina had arrived in the Vault. And so far, no one but she was here. She had been alone underground. Alone in a Vault in the ruins of a nuclear war. Though she didn't step outside often, when she did, she found the scenery to be hauntingly beautiful. The remains of the world were dull but had a sense of allure to it.

A small beeping caught her ears, she looked over to the small computer she had been given to monitor her Vault. She flipped to the channel that showed the outside of her Vault, and a small gasp escaped her lips. There were people. Two people, as a matter of fact. A male and female, from what she could see. The male was tall, light skinned with strikingly handsome features and dark hair with a beard, and some muscle on him. The female had darker skin, brown hair in a ponytail and has some strength to her build as well.

Celina jumped up, quickly pulling her boots on and trying to find her gloves. She had new residents to greet.

* * *

Steam flowed from the Vault door as the mechanical arm inside grabbed onto it and spun it to the side. The light of the day was blinding and Celina couldn't see for a moment. When her eyes finally adjusted, she saw the figures of two people now had distinctive facial features and color to them. They looked at the shorter woman with confusion and intrigue. Celina, realizing how sloppy she must have looked, straightened her back and folded her hands behind her. She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Welcome to Vault 333, citizens," she articulated, looking between the two with deep brown eyes. "Now, are you here to live in the Vault?"

The female nodded and remarked, "Yes, we're married and here for a better life than the civilizations of the Wasteland. We tried living in one of the cities, but it didn't really suit us. We've been curious about living in a Vault, and we decided to go to our local Vault."

Celina nodded and gestured a hand to follow her into the Vault. "Well, than. Come along, and we'll get you registered and into some new clothes." She turned on her heels with her hands folded behind her back and stepped back into the Vault. The married couple follower her, before the large door spun back into place and sealed shut behind them.

* * *

Celina sighed as she looked at her lap, sitting on a bed in her living quarters. Her hands were twisted in her hair and her face read unsureness. It had been at least a week since her first Dwellers arrived. She had gotten the information for her new Dwellers, and had gotten them into Vault Suits and a job in the power room. However, she was still very uncertain about her fate as an Overseer. As a child, she had been very much of a leader, but she didn't know if she could live with the fact that this was all an experiment, a joke possibly. She wanted to tell the man and woman, know known to her as Tiffany Bowman and Nathan Boyd, but she knew that that would cause her to be ejected from her employment. Celina still had to get used to her title, Overseer. She didn't know if she was cut out for this.

"Overseer Celania?"

Celina was confused for a moment when she heard her full name, then she remembered giving her full name to her new Dwellers. She looked to the doorway to see Tiffany standing there, her hands in the pockets of her suit. Celina smiled a soft smile and said, "Tiffany, come in! Come in! Take a seat if you need to!"

The female Dweller nodded and walked over to the bed, taking a seat with her hands folded in her lap. She looked around, before a small grunt caught her attention. Tiffany noticed how the Overseer seemed frustrated or uncertain. "Overseer? What's wrong? Is something troubling you?"

Celina waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing, my dear. Just… thinking about a lot."

Tiffany furrowed her brows and her green eyes looked to the Overseer's face. "Something is obviously wrong. I can sense it."

Celina snapped her fingers. Damn it, she got a Dweller with good strength _and_ high charisma. High charisma let people sense emotions quite easily. She grabbed her hair again and said, "I just don't know if I'm cut out for this Overseer thing. I've never led something like this before and I just…" She looked at Tiffany with a slightly saddened look. "There's so much I have to do and keep secret from anyone who comes here. And I don't know if I'm really going to be able to sustain this Vault. I'm worried that I won't be a good Overseer…"

Tiffany watched the body language of her superior closely. Slumped shoulders, hands grasping her hair, those slightly sad eyes and deep frown; it all told her how distressed the other woman was. She just had to help her. The darker skinned woman put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Overseer Celania, you know, I don't know much about you, but I can tell just from looking at you that you're going to do great. You're probably in a high leadership position and this is your first time in such a position, but you've been a gracious Overseer to us so far." She smiled and replied to Celina's gaze of surprise with, "You know, I made you something. I made a little treat for you as a way to say thanks for taking care of us."

Celina watched as Tiffany stood and walked over to the doorway, reaching behind it and grabbing onto something. As she walked back to the bed, the black haired woman noticed that it was a small plate with an even smaller cake. She could tell it was red velvet from its color and she also noticed that it had white frosting and a couple of strawberries on it. Tiffany held out the plate to her and Celina carefully took it. "You made this… for me?"

A nod was given. "Yes," the brown haired woman answered. "You've taken care of us and helped us with living here so much, we wanted to give you a little something in return. So I went to the diner and made this." She patted her superior's shoulder. "Well, I should get back to the power plant. I've got work to do." Tiffany waved and walked back out the door, getting into the elevator that would lead her to the lower levels.

Celina watched until the other woman left. She turned back to the cake and looked at it. Slowly, but surely, a smile formed on her face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter of many stories I will be writing about my Fallout Shelter Dwellers and Overseer persona. If you enjoyed, please consider faving/following and reviewing! Thank you so much for reading!**_


	2. Raider Attack

_**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter of, "Tales From Vault 333!" I haven't written a battle scene in a long time, so I decided to do a scene of a fight against some Raiders who have broken into the Vault! I hope you enjoy, and pardon the messiness.**_

* * *

Nathan moved his gaze back down to the clipboard in his hand, writing down what he saw on the meters on the wall. He then put his pencil behind his ear and walked over to a nearby set of buttons and pushed a few. The sounds of the power plant's whirring and small beeping filled the room. He sighed softly and looked over to his wife, Tiffany. She was pushing some buttons on a small console. Nathan, who hadn't spoke for hours, asked, "Tiffany?"

The woman looked up and gave a nod in his direction. "Something up, Nathan?"

He shifted his weight to one side and put a hand on his hip. "You ever feel like it's too peaceful around here? Like something should happen considering all of the things that go on in the Wasteland?"

Tiffany sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "Nathan, you can't expect all the things that happened in the Wasteland to happen here. You have to remember: we're in an underground fallout shelter, where it would be pretty damn hard to get to us, especially past that vault door. That thing can survive the blast from a nuclear bomb." She waved a hand dismissively. "So don't worry about anything getting in or something happening here. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Tiffany and Nathan just about jumped out of their skin when an alarm suddenly blared, bright red light flashing in the power plant. There were suddenly thumping noises and what sounded like bullets striking metal. Tiffany and Nathan looked to each other with panic and confusion. What was happening?

" _ **ALERT! RAIDERS AT THE VAULT DOOR! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"**_

The two Dwellers looked up, the Vault Door being right above them. Tiffany put her hands on her hips. "Raiders?! But-but-but that door can survive a nuke! Why do we have to worry about raiders?!"

"I don't know, Tiff, but we should probably get to the door so we can stop them from taking anything here in the Vault." Pulling out the lever-action rifle he had been given, Nathan took off in the direction of the elevator. Tiffany sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Damn it, Nathan, always getting himself into trouble. Pulling out the shotgun she had been given, Tiffany followed, trying to catch up to Nathan before he could get himself killed.

* * *

Nathan's hands shook as he looked at the Vault Door, listening to the sounds of bullets striking metal and loud thumping as something slammed into the door. A nervous frown was weaved onto his face and sweat beaded up and rolled down his forehead. He had never fought Raiders with only one other person before. He had always been in larger groups when they had to fend off the ruffians of the Wasteland. Now, he was here, only with is wife, and there were God knows how many Raiders at the door. Nathan was scared out of his wits, but he knew that they couldn't just let some hooligans come in a take all that they've worked for… even if it wasn't much.

Tiffany walked a little closer to her husband, holding to combat shotgun close to her. She could hear the unsteady breathing coming from the other. "Nathan, breathe," she said as the thumps and gunshot sounds got louder. She cocked her gun and held it up, looking down the small sights. She was prepared for whatever, she wasn't going to let some people who thought they were better than them take everything they had made.

 _ **BANG!**_

A loud bang came from the door, causing the Dwellers to stumble back a bit. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, three people stood in the broken doorway, two men and a woman. They wore shoddy looking armor that covered their legs and shoulders and carried various weapons. One man had a stone sword, the other two had small handguns. Holding up their weapons, the lead Raider, a tanned man with short black hair, spoke in a rough voice. "Alright, Dwellers. Hand over all your resources, or suffer!"

Tiffany could hear her husband whimpering behind her and she rolled her eyes, before aiming her gun at the leader's head. "Not a chance, Wasteland scum!" That was when she fired. The recoil from the gun caused her shot to barely miss the Raider's head and whiz by into the Vault door wall. The Raiders with guns opened fire and barely missed Nathan and Tiffany's heads. Nathan cocked his gun and fired, hitting one of the Raider's in the leg. The woman cried out and fired again, this time nearly taking out Nathan's arm.

The Dwellers and Raiders fired back and forth, over and over, none of them hitting their targets. The man with the sword couldn't get close to the Dwellers for a killing blow. This fight was going nowhere and it was becoming plainly obvious. Apparently they were all lousy shots.

Finally, Nathan wailed in pain as a shot went straight to his right arm, his dominant arm. Another shot hit him in the leg, causing him to fall to one knee. His gun clattered to the floor. Tiffany turned and saw her lover holding his arm as his face twisted from agony. "Nathan!" She paid no attention to the Raider with the stone blade now ready to swing his weapon behind her. He raised the blade high above his head…

Quick footsteps came from the doorway to the room with the Vault door and Tiffany looked up, only for a loud, "DUCK!" to reach her ears. She did as she was told and heard a shot whiz by her head, hitting the man with the stone sword behind her. The Raider cried out and backed away.

Overseer Celina stood in the doorway to the room, her face written with anger as she took a defensive stance. She held a large laser musket, the tip smoking as she glared at the Raiders.

The leader bared his teeth and pointed his gun at the woman who had suddenly appeared. "And just who do you think you are, girlie?!"

Celina's deep frown turned into a sharp toothed smile. "I'm the Overseer that's gonna kick your ass."

"We'll see about that!" He clasped onto his gun with both hands and pulled the trigger, but his shot just missed her when she anticipated him firing and moved out of the way. Celina raised her musket and fired again, shooting the hand of the man with the sword. The blade fell from the injured Radier's hand and he growled in rage. "Why, you little-" Before he could say another word, Celina fired another shot and nailed him right in the cheek. He stumbled into a wall and the female Raider charged forward, intending to hit the Overseer with her gun. Celina ducked and quickly put her musket onto the strap on her back, before pulling out a butcher's blade from the bag on her hip and swinging it. It struck the other woman's leg and she screamed, falling down and clutching her injured limb.

The Overseer stood up, tossing the blade and flipping it, before catching it and giving a cocky smirk. "Try me."

The lead Raider fired again, only to miss and have his face turn to surprise. Celina took a step back before flinging the blade at him. It grazed his arm, taking off some of the skin on his upper arm. He screamed in pain and grabbed his arm, hissing when he touched the tender spot. He didn't even see Celina running up to him, before a swift kick straight up to his jaw landed. A loud crack echoed through the room and the man fell to the floor. He wasn't dead yet, but he was damn near dead.

The man with the sword had gotten his weapon back and ran towards the Overseer, a battle cry ringing through the air. Celina brandished the blade, before slipping it back into her bag and pulling out her musket. The man stopped and swung, the tip brushing her arm. She hissed and her already narrowed eyes slanted more. The woman fired before he could make another move, nailing him in the forehead. The man fell limp to the ground. She walked over to the lady Raider, before placing the gun tip to her forehead. A gasp, the sound of gunfire, and a thump.

Finally, she began a slow, threatening walk to the lead Raider. He groaned and pushed himself up with his uninjured arm. When he heard the clicking of heels and saw the Overseer with her musket in one hand, he panicked and scrambled to his feet. Holding his injured arm, he made a break for it, heading out the broken Vault door.

"Tch," came from the Overseer. She held up her gun, aiming carefully, before she took the shot. Down went the man, limp as a ragdoll. She blew the smoke from her gun tip, before putting it back into her strap and walking over to where Nathan and Tiffany sat.

Tiffany's mouth was agape. What in the world did she just witness?! Had she really seen her Overseer, who was supposed to just lead the Vault, give some Raiders the ass kicking of a lifetime?

Celina got onto one knee. She took Nathan's injured arm and took a careful look at it. "Well, doesn't look like the bullet stayed in your arm, but it did make a pretty good hole. Luckily, I can patch this up. We just need to get you to the medbay. I think I can patch up your leg, too." When she noticed the stare Tiffany was giving her, the Overseer shook the other woman's shoulder. "You okay, Tiff?"

"Uh, yeah," she quickly replied, shaking her head. "Just… you could have just let us die."

Celina looked shocked. "I'm an Overseer. It's my job to watch over you guys. And I'll be damned if I let you die to something like a group of Raider scum." She smiled. "I'll do what I have to to protect you." She put an arm under Nathan's good arm, lifting him off the ground. "C'mon, let's get you guys to the Medbay."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed, my friends. Please review!**_


	3. Kinder Overseer

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next part of, "Tales From Vault 333!" This chapter is a lot of talking and focusing on the inner conflict that Overseer Celina is feeling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Celina put a hand on her forehead and elbow on her desk as she looked at the paper scattered on the table. She set down her pencil and sighed deeply. She had paperwork to do for her new Dwellers, and she didn't feel like doing it. But, it was part of an Overseer's work, and she would have to finish it eventually.

It had been a few months since Celina was assigned to her Vault and she had been with only Tiffany and Nathan for some time. After a month, she finally got word of more people at the Vault door, and when she had checked outside, sure enough, five more people. They had given their names: Carl Boyd, Judith Turner, Olivia Webster, Alice Taylor, and Benjamin Morgan. Carl, Judith, and Olivia had high strength and Alice and Benjamin had good agility. She had set them up in their corresponding rooms. She had done some of their paperwork, but before she could finish it, more people arrived. Dennis Crawford, who had good perception, and two other men. Their names were Alan Pratt, who had only a couple of low stats, and John Fox, who had only one low stat. Alan was placed in the power room, and John was assigned to the previously empty medbay.

Everyone had worked hard for the past couple of months, and Celina tried to keep up her serious demeanor that she had been trained to have around her Dwellers. However, when she fell back to her new office, she was exhausted from having to be someone she wasn't. It was taking an emotional toll on her.

Looking back down at the paper on her desk, the Overseer waved a hand dismissively at them. She could finish the paperwork later. Right now, she needed a break and a nice Nuka-Cola Quantum to calm her nerves. Stepping out of her chair, she straightened out her back, hearing a popping sound and making a grunt as she did so. She then took slow steps to the elevator, trying to get used to the feeling of walking again. Celina pushed a button next to the door and waited. A familiar ding and the door opened. She stepped inside and waited again.

* * *

Alice, a woman with light skin and red hair in a ponytail, wrote something down on her clipboard as she took count of the potatoes in the bucket. She looked over to Benjamin, who had tanned skin and bronze hair, and asked, "Ben, do you think you can give me a number of how much Nuka-Cola we have?"

Benjamin looked up from his own clipboard and blinked softly. "Oh, yeah… I think we have… 30 Nuka-Colas left? I'll count again and give you a for sure number."

Alice nodded and write down something else. She had been in this Vault for some time, and though she was still getting accustomed to her new life, she was glad that she was working here with an old friend and crush. She let her mind wander to the Overseer of her Vault. Overseer Celania seemed like a very serious woman and only told them orders and asked for stats about their supplies and such. Alice, however, found the serious demeanor she put on to be interesting, because to her, it seemed fake. She didn't think anyone was really dead serious about work like that. Maybe if they just talked to her, she would open up a bit.

Speak of the devil…

The elevator door opened and out stepped Celania, her hands clasped behind her back and a softer expression than she normally wore on her face. She actually seemed to be smiling. That was unusual, and Alice and Benjamin took notice of this. Celania seemed to be almost… happy.

Overseer Celina walked into the diner, looking around and taking note of all the little details of the diner: the shiny pink leather of the seats, the beautiful checkerboard floor, the small container of fruits and vegetables, and of course, the people standing in their yellow and blue Vault suits. Alice and Benjamin. She chuckled and held up a hand to wave. "Hello, Alice. Hello, Benjamin. How are you two doing today?"

The man raised a brow. This was new. Normally, the Overseer would walk in here with a more serious air about her and ask for info about how much food they had. This time, she seemed much more relaxed. Benjamin cleared his throat and answered with, "We're… doing okay, Overseer Celainia. Just doing our jobs… as usual."

Celina nodded and blinked. Her smile was still there and she asked, "Do you two need any help with anything?"

Alice and Ben turned to look at each other. Wasn't an Overseer just supposed to watch over their Vault? Not help the Dwellers, just leave them to their own devices? This was strange considering the more serious Overseer they had met and gotten orders from over the past few months was now speaking to them as if she was one of them. Alice finally spoke with a calm voice. "Well, we do need some help. There are some dishes we want to make for everyone in the Vault, but with just the two of us, it might be slow going, and we wanted to be done by dinner time."

The black haired woman looked at them with a passive face. "Well, what were you going to make?"

"Some Yao Guai roast and some desserts for everyone. The roast may take us a while though, so some help with that would be nice."

"Oh, than, let me help you with that!" She walked over to a small storage area and rustled around inside of it, until she found the chunk of meat. It was a little heavy for Alice and Benjamin, but Overseer Celania seemed to have no trouble picking it up. She set it on a nearby table and spoke again. "I'll help you however I can."

Alice walked up to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "Overseer Celania-"

"Please," she interrupted. "Call me Celina."

"Right. Overseer Celina… are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

Alice pursed her lips together and thought of how she should say this. "Well… you're acting a little different than you usually do."

Celina looked at her with slight surprise. She then looked to the side and spoke in a soft voice, "Alice, Ben… can I tell you something?"

Benjamin and Alice gave each other another look, this time of more concern. Alice nodded and said, "Anything, Overseer."

"Truth be told," Celina started. "I have to act more serious when I usually talk to you guys, because it was part of my training. I was told that I _have_ to be serious and _have_ to act like a robot or a soldier for you guys. I was trained to be dead serious about everything. And honestly… I'm not really like that. It was taking an emotional toll on me every time I talked to you guys like that. I would trudge back to my office, tired and feeling like I'm lying to you all.

"I don't want to act serious, I want to loosen up and treat you guys more humanly. I don't want you guys to think you're just workers under my command. I want you guys to feel like you're… at home here."

Celina closed her eyes as she pulled out a small container of potatoes and carrots. She basically had just spilt her heart out to these two Dwellers and she didn't know how to feel about it. She didn't want to keep acting so grim, she wanted to treat these Dwellers like family.

Alice and Benjamin looked at the Overseer in surprise. She now had her back to them, lightly trembling and clutching onto the container like it was her only lifeline. They really had no idea what must have been running through her mind when she had to keep up her unhumorous demeanor, just for their sake. Benjamin and Alice walked up to the Overseer, who now sobbed a bit. Alice put a hand on Celina's shoulder again.

"Overseer Celina… you know, you don't have to be that way around us."

Celina sniffled and turned to look at her. "I don't?"

"No, you don't. You're only human, you're not a robot. You shouldn't have to keep up something and act like someone you aren't. Besides, it's not like anyone is forcing you to. The people at Vault-Tec won't know if you drop your guard and act… human."

Celina thought for a moment. Vault-Tec never said they would watch her, nor did they say she _had_ to be dead serious about everything all the time. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe she could just be herself around these Dwellers. "You guys… promise you won't tell any Vault-Tec officials if I don't act super serious?"

Benjamin nodded. "Of course! And we'll make sure to talk about this with the others, too… Now, how about we work on that Yao Guai roast?"

Celina smiled. She felt like… a weight had been lifted. "...Alright. What's the first step?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, looks like Overseer Celina is going to loosen up a bit!**

 **Please review if you are enjoying these stories so far! :D**


	4. Saving Judith

**Author's Note:** **Hello, everyone! I finally have a new chapter of Tales from Vault 333!**

 **It's been a long time since I've updated this set of stories, but I've been busy with my other fandom stuff and my OCs. I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this, but I finally typed up and finished the new chapter!**

 **This one is a two-parter, the second part will be in the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

John Fox sighed in frustration as he looked at the chemicals in the flask he held. Something just wasn't adding up here. The chemicals in the container should have been a reddish color, but it was clear instead. That meant that this stuff couldn't go into a Stimpak yet. John pinched the bridge of his nose. Why wasn't it turning its signature color?

"What's wrong, John?"

The Dweller in the professor's outfit turned on his heels to look at one of his vault-mates. Christian, with his blue sweater vest and lighter blue shirt, seemed to be gazing at him with curiosity. John shook his head and sighed again. "Nothing, Christian. I'm just a little frustrated here. Something just isn't adding up with this formula. It should be red, but it's not turning red."

Christian tapped his chin in thought, before he walked over to a nearby storage closet and pulled out a small chemical jar. He gestured for John to give him to fluid and he did so. The blue sweater dressed man poured in some of the other liquid. A puff of white and the fluid turned its signature red.

John gaped in shock as his vault-mate handed him the original liquid and asked, "How did you know how to fix it?"

Christian smiled and chuckled softly. "I've been in the medical field for a while, and Stimpak making was my specialty. When I saw it, I knew what your formula was missing."

The professor dressed Dweller smiled and put a hand on his hip, raising a brow. "Christian, you're pretty smart, you know that?"

The sound of an alarm blaring had the two men and their vault mates jumping from surprise. Overseer Celina's voice came from over the speakers.

" _ **All Dwellers in the Medbay! We have a medical emergency! We have an injured person from outside the Vault! Prepare the Medbay!"**_

John looked at the five others in the room and they all nodded, scrambling around to prepare for the injured person.

It wasn't even a few minutes later that Overseer Celina came into the room with a young woman in her arms. She had dark skin and dark black hair. She wore a tattered red dress and everyone noticed that she had a very bad burn on her leg. It looked to be second or third degree and it made all the Dwellers cringe from it. John and Veronique, the daughter of two of the older Dwellers, quickly picked her up from Celina's arms and moved her to a bed.

Christian and Jeremy, another Dweller, ran to the Overseer while Sara rushed to get some Stimpaks. "Overseer, what happened," questioned Jeremy.

Celina, with her hands on her hips to try and look calm, gestured upwards. "I was in my office and heard something from one of the monitors. I looked and saw this lady fighting some raiders outside. She was actually kicking their asses until one came in with a flamer and got her leg. They nearly killed her until I yelled into my microphone and scared them off." She shook her head.

"I ran out as fast as I could and tried to talk to her, but she was out cold. She passed out from the pain and I could only think to bring her here." Celina wrung her hands together and looked at the woman lying on the nearby bed. Worry was hitting her like a falling pile of rocks. She didn't even know this woman, but she was dearly afraid that she might not make it.

John could seem to sense her worry and he felt the same way. However, he knew he had to keep a cool head. He looked to the Overseer and stated, "We'll get her taken care of, Overseer. I promise you, we will make sure she makes it out."

* * *

Everything was dark and noises were muffled and hazy. A head shake was given as the noises got louder, and voices could now be heard. Eyes opened, disoriented and everything was blurry.

She could hear a small beeping noise and some machines whirring. She could see a dark ceiling above her and she realized she was lying down. The woman attempted to push herself up and fell back to whatever she was lying on with a grunt.

John heard the noise and he quickly turned to see their patient now awake, trying to push herself up on the bed. The professor rushed to her side and carefully pushed her back down. "Easy," he told her. "You're not in any condition to be up and about."

The woman, with her eyes half lidded, nodded despite her current confusion. She didn't know where she was or who this man was. She had just been out in the Wasteland and had suddenly found herself cornered by raiders. She didn't remember what happened after seeing one of them with a flamer, but now she was somewhere else with a great pain coming from her leg.

John could tell from her expression that she was puzzled and figured it was time to explain what was going on to her. "You're in a Vault, Vault 333 to be specific," he started. "You were attacked by some raiders and one came out with a flamer and attacked you with it. You would have died had it not been for our Overseer seeing you, scaring the raiders away and bringing you into our medbay."

The woman had listened and she now raised a brow. She made a few strangled noises, before finding her voice. "Wh-what… wait… did you-say 'Vault?'" She frowned. "I thought… I thought they were… all-abandoned."

John shook his head. "From what was told by us, Vault-Tec still has plenty of Vaults working and filled with people. We're just one of many."

The woman was still confused, but at least she knew what had happened to get her here. She looked around, seeing medical tools and blue-green walls around her. She didn't know much about Vaults but she had no idea that they had medical rooms like this.

John could see that she was still taking in the info, but he needed to know who she was. "So," he asked. "What's your name, Miss?"

She turned back to him and blinked a couple of times. She cleared her throat. "My name… my name is Judith Turner." She managed a smile. "I was a clothing model in Diamond City. I was very well known… but I made the mistake of going outside the city." She frowned and looked away in what seemed to be frustration. "It was stupid to go into the Wasteland with no combat experience, but I needed to find someone who could sell me more cloth to make my clothing."

Judith sighed and looked up at John. "I really shouldn't have left, but I did and it almost cost me my life." The model tilted her head a bit. "You… look familiar. Have we met before?"

The professor shook his head. "Unfortunately not, my dear. However, you may have seen my picture before. I was the head of a hospital in the Wasteland and a professor in the medical training department." He chuckled and held out a hand for her to shake. "John Fox is the name."

Judith smiled. "I've heard of you before. I had seen articles about you in one of the papers from our city." She chuckled as well. "You seem to be a pretty good guy." She put on a more passive face. "Why are you in a Vault of all places?"

John's face fell and he sighed. "I came here because… our hospital was destroyed in a raider attack. A few had set up explosives during a fight and before I knew it, I ran out with some of the others because I heard the building collapsing." He clenched his fists. "Innocent patients died because I couldn't stop those scum, and it's a weight I carry to this day."

Judith frowned and knitted her brows. "It doesn't sound like it was your fault. You couldn't have known what they were going to do, Mr. Fox."

"Please, call me John," he replied. "And… I don't know, I feel like I could have done something, I just don't know what. I feel like it was my fault, but…" The professor shook his head after looking away with a pensive face. He looked back down at Judith and his eyes moved to her leg. They were going to have to treat those burns more, and it would be best for her to stay in the bed for a little longer.

"You should rest up, your vitals are still a little off." John smiled and gave her shoulder a pat. "Rest will do you good while we get ready to treat your leg.

Judith nodded and closed her eyes, putting her hands on her chest.

John turned to walk away.

"John?"

He turned back to her and saw her smiling. "Thank you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. He grinned as he watched her fall asleep almost instantly. Something about her way very calming and reassuring, and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if she would be staying in the Vault, but a small part of him was hoping she would.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, looks like Judith is safe and John has found someone to talk to about his problems!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave comments and kudos!**


End file.
